


My fictional world of fiction

by Jusdrein_Jusdaun (TheDrunkenBum)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrunkenBum/pseuds/Jusdrein_Jusdaun
Summary: Since I'm a fan of many TV shows, movies, and video games, I try to fit everything into one world.Known characters don't necessarily fit their timelines of plots as things have to be moved around in order to bring everyone together. Original characters come and go and also replace some other characters.





	My fictional world of fiction

Nothing to see here...  
For now...


End file.
